


Lunchtime (Soul Eater)

by eecmidford



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecmidford/pseuds/eecmidford





	Lunchtime (Soul Eater)

Lord Death had fought and defeated more kishin than he could count. He had faced the world's deadliest witches, prevented wars and disasters, and founded a world-famous academy. The guy could do practically anything- but right now, trying to prepare lunch for his baby son, he found himself at a total loss.

Behind him, Kid babbled and sang happily in his highchair. Since starting to eat solid food, the one-year-old had become the pickiest of eaters, refusing every plate his father offered him. The grim reaper was running out of foods that his son would willingly eat, and he was at his wit's end.

"Well, Kid, how about some eggs and bacon?" Lord Death asked with a sigh. Kid giggled, displaying beautiful pearly baby teeth. A father's love swelled within the Reaper as he cooked. It was tough with his giant hands, but Lord Death was finally able to spoon out the eggs onto a plate and place a small pile of bacon on one side. "Okay, Kiddo! Here's your lunch!" he announced. "Eat up!"

No sooner had the plate hit the highchair tray than Kid began to shriek.

"What's this? You won't take just one little bite?" Lord Death said. "Look, here comes the airplane!" He twirled a forkful of eggs toward his son's face. Kid pounded the chair and wailed. Death sighed. There seemed to be nothing else to do but contact the only other father he knew. He pounded the number into his giant phone.

"Spirit? Hello, hello!"

"Hey, boss! What's up?"

"I've got a bit of a parenting emergency--Kid won't eat his eggs and bacon!"

"Did you try arranging the food in the shape of a face?" Spirit asked as baby Maka babbled away in the background. "Maka loves it when I make her food into a smiley face."

"Hmm. I'll try that. Thanks, Spirit- I knew I chose you as my weapon for a good reason!"

"Ha ha. Call me if you need any more parenting tips!" As he hung up, Lord Death could hear Spirit cooing to Maka: "Who's your favorite parent? It's Daddy! Iiiit's Daddy!"

Lord Death sighed. "All right, let's give this one more try." Kid hiccuped and looked up at his father with bloodshot eyes. The Reaper made circular shapes from the eggs, forming eyes, and arranged the two pieces of bacon in a smile. It was a slightly crooked smile, but Kid surely wouldn't mind.

On the contrary, the baby screamed bloody murder when handed the smiling plate. His father was on the verge of despair.

"Come on, Kid! Just one eensey weensey bite for your papa?" Kid stared up at him with his huge golden eyes, then set to work busily fixing his own plate, measuring distances with his fingers and using the sides of the highchair tray as a straightedge. When he finally finished, the meal was the very picture of symmetry. Kid laughed out loud and clapped his hands.

Lord Death was baffled, but proud nonetheless. "Excellent work, Kid! Do you want to be my assistant chef from now on?"

Kid grinned. "YESH!"


End file.
